


Y So White, J?

by Deathfeanor



Series: Y so... [1]
Category: YELLOW FRIED CHICKENz
Genre: Humor, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:28:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28319706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deathfeanor/pseuds/Deathfeanor
Series: Y so... [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2074020





	Y So White, J?

Джон, раздетый до пояса, лежал на кровати поверх покрывала и старался не думать о том, что с ним сотворят фанаты Гакта, если он облажается завтра на концерте. И уж точно он старался не думать о том, что с ним сделает сам Гакт в таком случае. Гакт в это время валялся на соседней кровати и тоже о чём-то напряжённо думал, иногда хмурился, иногда шевелил губами — в общем, мыслительный процесс протекал очень бурно. В номере царила тишина, нарушаемая разве что разговорами каких-то итальянцев в соседнем номере. Джон почти задремал, как вдруг услышал голос Гакта.  
— У меня вопрос, — сказал Гакт тоном дотошного школьника.  
— М?  
— Вопрос у меня.  
— Какой вопрос, Джи? — спросил Джон не без раздражения: его клонило в сон, а вопросы у Гакта, когда он говорил таким голосом, обычно были совершенно дурацкими.  
— Вот! — Гакт в мгновение ока оказался на кровати Джона и положил руку ему на грудь. — Смотри!  
— Э? Это японская шутка? Я не понимаю. Извини.  
— Ну, ты видишь?!  
— Что? Ну, твоя рука у меня на груди… И?  
Гакт трагически закатил глаза.  
— Вот сразу видно, что ты не художник! Вот Ю бы заметил!  
— Ну, и приставай к Ю со всякой ерундой, а? Джи, я устал с дороги, переживаю из-за концерта завтра, а ты лезешь ко мне!  
— А кто тебя просит переживать? Что, первый концерт у тебя, что ли?  
— Нет, но твои фанаты вполне могут порвать меня на сотню маленьких Джонов…  
— К чёрту фанатов! К чёрту твой мандраж! Вопрос у меня, говорю же!  
— Да какой вопрос-то? Толком объясни!  
Гакт задумчиво склонил голову набок и провел ладонью по торсу Джона, остановившись на животе.  
— Почему ты такой белый? — спросил он.  
— Что?!  
— Я спрашиваю, почему ты такой белый. Какое слово в этой фразе ты не понимаешь?  
— Я не понимаю, откуда у тебя в голове такие вопросы. Папа с мамой постарались, я думаю.  
— Ты слишком белый даже для гайдзина. Я рядом с тобой просто апельсин! Так почему ты такой белый?  
Джон не нашёлся с ответом и промолчал, демонстративно глядя в потолок и не зная, ржать над Гактом или дать ему по башке. Вдруг он почувствовал, что Гакт производит с его ремнём какие-то манипуляции.  
— Ты что делаешь?! — завопил он. — Оставь в покое мои штаны, олух!  
— Мне интересно, — ответил Гакт, не прекращая операции по стягиванию с Джона штанов, — ты везде такой белый?  
Джон резко сел и стал отпихивать от себя разошедшегося Гакта, но тот не сдавался.  
— Я же только посмотрю. Тебе что, жалко? — капризным голосом сказал Гакт. — Мне интересно!  
— Да, мне жалко! Я, в отличие от тебя, эксгибиоционизмом не страдаю! Отъебись, или я тебе врежу.  
Вообще-то, Джону даже нравилась эта возня; наверное, именно поэтому он до сих пор не двинул Гакту в челюсть… Но что, в самом деле, на Гакта нашло?  
— Э! — радостно распахнув глаза, воскликнул Гакт. — Да у тебя стоит!  
Джон покраснел и всё-таки двинул Гакту в челюсть. Гакт свалился с кровати и от души рассмеялся.  
— Ладно-ладно, — говорил он, поднимаясь и не переставая хихикать, — я понял, что ты у нас скромный, как барышня. Ну да ничего… Дверь в ванную у нас же не закрывается… Я своего добьюсь… Всё рассмотрю!  
— Джи, ты что, обкурился? — с беспокойством спросил Джон. — Даже для тебя это странно.  
Гакт сделал серьёзное лицо.  
— Да скучно просто. — Он пожал плечами. — Надо же мне как-то развлекаться.  
Джон поднялся с кровати, оделся-обулся и двинулся к двери.  
— Ты куда? — спросил Гакт.  
— К Юдзо и Ю. Трезвым тебя терпеть я не могу.


End file.
